Uncomplicated Complications
by Specks52
Summary: Quinn is in a rut sex wise. Rachel is offering to help. Watch as Friends with benefits gets more complicated than anyone thought possible. Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys here's a story I've been working on for a while. It was prompted by a friend and I finally decided to upload the prologue for you guys to read. Let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine.**

Quinn slammed the door pulling her jacket off frustrated.

"Bad date?" Tina asked

"The worst, how hard is it to find a girl who isn't a freak" she said flopping down next to her roommate. She took the box of Chinese food from Tina's hand and took a huge bite.

"You didn't even eat?"

"Nope"

"That sucks"

The phone rang and Tina reached for it pausing her DVD.

_**Hey honey**_

_**Yeah I'll be right over**_

_**Okay I love you too**_

She hung up leaning into Quinn.

"Mike?" Quinn asked

She nodded leaving the food in Quinn's arms and standing.

"I'm going over to his apartment, I'll see you tomorrow" she leaned in kissing my forehead.

"Have fun" the blonde said Quinn continued eating Tina's food when her door opened and Rachel came in.

"I think men suck" she said dropping her purse next to Quinn's. "Weren't you supposed to be on a date?" She asked taking the food from Quinn.

Tina came out of her room with her overnight bag.

"See you ladies tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

With Tina gone Rachel laid against the arm rest of the couch putting her feet on Quinn's.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked pointing to the television with the fork in her hand.

"How should I know? T was watching it when I came in.

"Change this shit" she said

"Change it yourself, don't be lazy" Quinn said pushing Rachel's feet off her so she could get something to eat. She came back with a bag of chips and two beers handing one to Rachel.

The Charmed DVD started as they settled back on the couch.

"What happened with Skip?" Quinn asked

"You mean Sam? He was nice and all but I couldn't get over his mouth. A nerd and a big mouth, such a huge thing I couldn't stop staring at it" she said

"You really are a piece of work you know that?" Quinn asked

"Whatever, what about you what's up with your mystery chick?" Rachel said wagging her eyebrows.

"Don't get me started Rach, the girl met me at the bar and proceeded to talk. I don't just mean rambling like you do cause when you do it it's cute but she was just something else she went on and on about her ex and how they still live together and that's more drama than I need. I still don't believe Jesse thought I would like this girl"

"You ramble too you know?"

"If you say so, I'm done with the dating game Rach. I've been through enough women-" Quinn started.

"Stud" Rachel exclaimed

Quinn laughed, rolled her eyes and continued. "Enough women to realize the perfect girl for me isn't out there"

"See that's your problem. You're always harping on this perfect girl shit as if you really think she exists"

Quinn didn't reply but continued watch the television, Rachel's words echoing in her head. Rachel poked her leg.

"I'm sorry Quinnie"

"Its fine Rach. I'm starting to think you're right" she said shrugging. "What ever happened to just meeting someone and you have fun without the complications and without the weirdness. Why can't I find a girl that is normal enough"

Rachel ran her hand through Quinn's blonde locks. "I don't know why honey but it'll happen if that's what you want. The girl of your dreams is right out there you just have to wait for her"

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's forehead.

"See why can't I find a girl like you?" she asked pouting

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's nose. "Because I am one of a kind and I don't do relationships"

"I wish I was like that" Quinn whispered huskily.

"It's easy and I'll prove it to you. We're friends right. Have been neighbors for 3 years and we've been through a lot. I'm running a little low on the sex pool, by choice of course but I need to get off by someone who isn't a complete jackass and whose mouth won't cause distractions. You need to get off because it's been so long I'm sure your virginity is back. I'll prove to you that sex can be uncomplicated" Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed it "Quinn Fabray will you be my friend with benefits partner?"

**See it's nice and short and should be fun to write.**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long with the chapter but more to come soon I promise. All mistakes are mine and I apologize. There's no sex in this chapter but maybe the next one? We'll see.**

**Happy Reading**

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 1**

Rachel knew she would have to make the first move because she knew how shy Quinn could get. They stood now in Quinn's bedroom in silence. Rachel knew Quinn wanted to do this; the look on her face was proof enough.

Rachel stepped forward pulling on the hem of Quinn's shirt and smiled at her friend.

"We don't have to do this right away you know" Rachel suggested

Quinn let go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Maybe we could start off slow?" Quinn offered, earning a nod from Rachel who laughed.

She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the living room.

"A start should never be this nerve wrecking. Let's just watch some television or something"

They sat there quietly not really looking at each other. Quinn wasn't nervous per say, she was concerned about making this move with Rachel. Is sex worth a friendship?

Rachel was uncharacteristically sitting on the opposite end of the couch and Quinn couldn't help but to already notice the weirdness. She took her eyes away from the television to look at her friend.

"Rach" she started. When their eyes met Quinn motioned for Rachel to come closer.

Rachel wanted to give Quinn her space but this move was a welcomed one. It was an odd feeling having to sit that far from one of her best friends. Rachel settled in next to her and lapped her feet so she could face Quinn. Mimicking Rachel's actions Quinn looked at her friend then ran her hand along the side of Rachel's face. Suddenly Quinn was hyper aware of Rachel's face getting closer.

Mere inches away from their lips getting acquainted when the phone interrupted them. Rachel chuckled resting her forehead against Quinn's as she reached for the phone and answered.

Rachel listened to Quinn's end of the conversation, paying as little attention as she could. Her lips connected to Quinn's bare shoulder and her hands played with Quinn's free hand.

As Quinn hung up she smiled at Rachel's closeness; being intoxicated by her scent.

"Jesse says hi and that you might want to hang out here for a little while"  
Rachel rolled her eyes

"What is my brother doing? Actually I rather not know"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. "I guess you're sleeping over then"

"It appears that way but we still aren't rushing this"

"No of course not" Quinn replied smirking. This is what she needed, the light no pressure version of this. They hadn't kissed or anything yet but things were progressing pretty well.

**Sex next chapter? You let me know.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter. No sex in this one yet I'm not going to let my girls just jump right into it...yet. Its all about the teasing after all. Look out for more and ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Mr. Jessie Berry (I love how that rhymes) Look out for more soon and thanks for all the reviews and alerts I'm glad you guys have been enjoying the story so far. **

**Happy Reading**

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 2**

"Hello little sister" Jesse said as Rachel stepped into the apartment. She gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm older than you loser by the way we have to talk" she said taking one of his waffles off his plate and sitting at their dining room table. Jessie stretched his feet and grinned at his sister knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"How was your night?" he asked her winking. "Had fun with Quinn?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of waffle towards him. "First off I had a date"

"I assumed it was a bust" He said shrugging taking the piece of waffle she threw at him and popped it into his mouth.

Rachel loved her brother but sometimes the idea of still protecting him after all that they had been through made her seem overprotective to her friends. Their parents died in a car accident on the day Jessie turned 14. Rachel had just turned 20 and had ended up sacrificing her promising career of becoming a Broadway star to be there for her brother. He moved to the city with her when she officially got custody of him and the rest is history. Rachel got a job and between the insurance money from their parents and her salary she managed to be able to provide for them both. He was about to start his third year of college and was on vacation for the summer.

"What about Quinn" he asked sliding the plate towards her so she could grab another waffle.

"What about her? Her date sucked so she and I both slummed it out for the night. She's mad at you by the way, just thought you should know" she said looking at the bathroom door as it opened. A girl clad only in the shirt Jessie left home in lastnight came out stopping in her tracks. Rachel sat back in her chair and folded her arms. The redhead stopped in her tracks and looked at Jessie. He looked at his sister mouthing 'be cool' before standing. His pale white skin showed slight scratches down his back and at that moment Rachel preferred not to know what transpired lastnight between them.

"Rach this is Betty – "

"Its Billy" the girl said incredulously

"That's what I said" he said kissing her cheek. Rachel rolled her eyes and greeted the girl before relieving herself to her room. She wanted to take a long, cold shower before the events of the previous night became the death of her.

* * *

She locked her bedroom door and undressed thinking about Quinn's hands on body as their lips connected for the first time in dark of her bedroom. She never once expected Quinn's lips to be as soft and inviting as they were but at the same time she embraced this.

The water flowed through her hair, going down to her breast and dripping off the tips of her now erect nipples. She could indeed appreciate the wetness on another level after the heavy make out session she and Quinn took part in the night prior.

"Sis I'm walking Billy to the subway station I'll be back in a little while" Jessie said taking her from her thoughts.

"Be careful" she shouted wiping excess water from her face.

"I will"

* * *

"Where is he?" Quinn asked opening the door. She looked around for Jessie heading for his bedroom. Rachel watched her from the couch putting her book on her stomach. When Quinn exited Jessie's room she turned to Rachel.

"He's not here"

"I gathered, what are you reading?" Rachel showed her the cover of the book.

"We still on for tonight?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded before coming closer to her. She put her lips close to Rachel's ear.

"Think you can wait that long?" she asked running her hand along Rachel's bare skin. Her breath hitched and she swallowed.

"Look at you not being shy anymore and wanting in my pants" Rachel said closing her book putting it on the ground. She put one foot on the floor, spreading her legs so Quinn could slide between them.

Rachel wrapped her legs around her and pulled her on top of her. Their lips connected, hands groping at one another when the door knob twisted. Quinn rolled to the side of Rachel so they would appear to be lying next to one another as they often did.

"Ladies, ladies looking pretty cozy aren't we" Jessie said closing the door behind him. He handed them a box of donuts and two coffees. They both sat up on the couch and took their treats.

"Thanks for the grub kid and I'm going to kick your ass for lastnight" Quinn said

He shrugged and took a bite from a donut. "Hey Hey she was interested and who am I to deny you some quality pussy?"

"Seriously dude? Language" Rachel chastised rolling her eyes.

"What? The girl saw Quinn one day she met me for lunch and was all smitten or whatever. Plus her roommate is hot"

"Lemme guess…Billy?" Rachel asked

Jessie tapped his nose and winked. "I got some and I thought maybe Quinn could as well"

"You are never hooking me up with a girl again Jess" she said

"Whatever, what are two of my favorite people doing today?" he asked going to his bedroom.

They looked at each other and smirked. "Just hanging out"

"Cool…I'm out with Devon all day then heading to the restaurant. I'll see you later sis. Later Quinn" he kissed them both on the cheeks and closed the door behind him.

"So Ms. Berry it appears we're alone"

"It appears that way" Rachel said straddling Quinn's hips. "Let's see how much mischief we could get up to today. Shall we?"

**More to come soon. Hope you like this chapter...mp sex this chapter but I'd say the next one looks more than promising.  
**

**Just an announcement some of you who read my other stories will notice I have removed some of them. They aren't gone forever I just took them down so I can focus on these ones but when I'm feeling re-inspired I will continue with those ones. Forgive me those of you who were enjoying them. **

**Specks :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, glad you are all enjoying the story. More to come soon. It hasn't been edited so forgive any mistakes. **

**Happy Reading :) **

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 3**

Quinn pushed Rachel up against the wall. The smaller girl was still in her hands as they peppered kisses all over one another.

Quinn placed Rachel's feet to the ground and took her left breast in her hand.

"This is so hot" Rachel moaned

Quinn chuckled and lifted the shirt Rachel was wearing just above her waistline and ran her hand along the skin there.

"Rach have you seen Quinn?" A voice sounded from the living room. The girls separated quickly and Quinn headed into the bathroom leaving Rachel to fix herself.

Tina turned the corner just as Quinn came out the bathroom with both hands wet.

"I'm right here" she replied "what's up?"

"Shopping trip? You know, you promised"

Quinn hit her hand against her head. "Oh shit, yeah I'm sorry" she turned to Rachel who still looked a little flush.

Tina told Rachel she'd see her later and left the apartment. Quinn bit her lip.

"We'll continue this later?" She asked

"I look forward to it" Rachel replied winking. She took her book off the floor and assumed her previous position.

* * *

Quinn walked into another store with Tina when her phone signaled showing a message.

**R. Berry: what are you wearing?**

Quinn rolled her eyes.

**Lucy: I'm in a lingerie store, do you really want to know?**

Quinn laughed at her replied and placed the phone back into her pocket. Tina showed her something she wanted to get for tonight for her and Mike's anniversary.

"What do you think Quinn?" She asked

Quinn nodded "That will definitely make Mikey cream his pants"

"Quinn, be serious" Tina whined

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I love it; can I take a picture of it and send it to Rach?" Tina nodded as Quinn took her phone out.

**R. Berry: You're killing me**

Quinn chuckled at the message and sent the picture to her.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked still inspecting the 'outfit'.

"Nothing, nothing"

**R. Berry: You gonna get something as well? In case you didn't know that was definitely a hint. ;)**

Tina rolled her eyes and went to the cashier while Quinn replied to Rachel.

**Lucy: Maybe, maybe not**

Quinn put her phone back into her pocket and took up the bags Tina had her lugging around. She and Tina continued going from store to store in the mall. She and Rachel messaged each other back and forth.

"Are you seeing someone?" Tina asked when they stopped for lunch. She watched all day as Quinn messaged and laughed with some random chick.

Quinn looked up shocked. "What?"

"You're all giggly and you're looking at your phone left, right and center. What gives?" Tina asked

"Dude you are really fucking observant but I swear to god its not what you think. I'm talking shit with Rach, you know how we do"

Tina rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch not paying her any further mind.

**Lucy: I'll trouble you later, T is feeling a bit left out so I'm going to go hang with her for a little while. **

**R. Berry: Fine! By the way I'm not wearing any underwear. **

"Oh good god" Quinn whispered putting her phone away. She leaned forward and took Tina's free hand.

"I'm all yours" she said to her bestfriend.

"Ahh whatever; I'm just about ready to get out of here anyway"

Quinn rolled her eyes and finished her lunch, thinking about the last thing Rachel said to her. She couldn't wait to see her later.

**I like teasing you guys with their possibilities of sex. Maybe next chapter for sure. What I will say is this. I'm having a hell of a lot of fun writing this story. More to come soon. Holla back lovelies. **

**Specks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys guess what's in this chapter and the one after...THAT'S RIGHT! bunnies :D (I watched Buffy Season 6 this weekend and the musical episode when Anya sang about bunnies is stuck in my head.) The story is unedited so I apologize.**

**Naw I'm just kidding. I have some smut for you finally. It'll get a lot more smutty as the story goes on. shoutout to my alerters and reviewers I love when you guys are enjoying my stuff. This chapter goes out to all the lusters (those of you who are in lust) keep it wet ladies and gentlemen. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 4**

"I want you" Quinn said locking the door behind her. To her elation, Tina and Mike were staying at his place so they had the place to their selves. Jessie and his bestfriend were having a boys night in after their work shift so Rachel let them have the apartment for a while (possibly the entire night).

Quinn peeled the shirt off Rachel bending to kiss her bare stomach eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Fuck, this is sexy" Rachel gritted pulling the shirt away from Quinn and throwing it somewhere in the bedroom. "All this foreplay is hot as fuck Quinn but you kinda need to be in me right now" she said not giving Quinn the chance to take the pants off her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's impatience and lifted her up walking over to bed then dropping her. Rachel, completely naked and glistening in front of her chuckled and watched as Quinn too removed every article of clothing she had been wearing.

Quinn went to her knees spreading Rachel's lips and staring at the beauty there.

"You know I honestly thought you would be shy about this" Rachel said resting on her elbows watching Quinn marvel at her pussy.

Quinn licked her slit from the bottom, sucking on her clit, causing a louder moan. "I'm still reserved about this, tomorrow I will probably avoid you or something but right now I'm horny as hell and I want you to cum in my mouth" she replied

"Do it" Rachel said leaning her head back as Quinn entered a finger into her. Quinn's tongue entered with her finger and Rachel writhed under her.

Quinn added another finger speeding up and sucking on rubbing her clit with her thumb. She crawled up to her nipples and put her mouth on one of them. "Oh fuck" Rachel moaned as Quinn pushed into her harder.

"Faster" Rachel pleaded wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist feeling her deeper. Quinn went faster biting at Rachel's neck and nibbling at her earlobe. Rachel felt herself reaching her climax soon after that, she was seconds away from screaming Quinn's name when Quinn swallowed her yells in a kiss.

She continued her menstruations as Rachel came down from her post climatic high. Removing her fingers she tasted Rachel's cum on her fingers.

"Wow" Rachel breathed. Quinn smiled brightly, pleased with herself and rolled next to Rachel.

Rachel felt her insides still craving Quinn's touch.

"Rach I want to do more to you but give me a minute okay?" Quinn said barely above a whisper. Rachel recognized something in her voice and turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Quinn nodded but her facial expression said otherwise.

"Quinn" Rachel said poking her.

"I'm fine, just got a little too turned on doing stuff to you and I kinda came the same time you did"

Rachel raised her eyebrows and straddled Quinn's naked body.

"Imagine what you'll do when I _actually_ touch you" Rachel said lowering her lips to Quinn's

**its short I know all the chapters in this story are going to be short because I like to see you squirm. More sex to come soon. I think the next chapter will be very interesting. **

**Specks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i know it's been a while, but I feel like I can finally start updating this story again. At least for now. Please be patient with me. More to come soon. **

**Happy Reading.**

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 5**

Simply put, Quinn couldn't move. The ache between her legs had become almost a forgotten memory. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun having sex.

Her senses started kicking in and she could smell what she and Rachel had been doing the night before. Rachel's sticky body, slick with both their sweat and cum caked their bodies.

"My pussy hurts. What did you do to me Fabray?" Rachel groaned trying to turn in my direction.

"Yeah as if you weren't fingers deep in me too"

Quinn sat up looking around her room at the clothes strewn all over, her pillows and blanket joined them. The bed had a big drying spot where Quinn made Rachel cum repeatedly until she begged her to stop.

"We went a little overboard I think" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Tina might be home soon, go take a shower" Rachel smiled and sucked on Quinn's ear.

"You could join me"

Quinn shuddered a little, then remembered how sore she had been feeling just a minute ago.

"I think you broke me" she replied nibbling on Rachel's lower lip.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Jessie asked from the floor. He and Devon were both bare backed with the Ps3 controls in hand. Rachel did a once over of her living room, seeing Cheetos scattered around the boys, empty soda cans tipped over like a mated king.

Rachel pointed to the mess on the floor, trying to deflect from answering about her obvious walking difficulties.

"Oh crap Rachel, we're sorry" Devon said scrambling to clean up. She watched them for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"It's fine boys, just clean up before you go anywhere" she said heading towards her room. Jessie and Devon had been friends for years so he knew the drill.

"Hey Rach wait up" Jessie said walking towards her. "You sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain. Did you fall or something by Quinn and Tina?"

Jessie had a concerned look on his face for his sister. This was no out of the ordinary thing between them. Since their parents died, they both became a little- though some would say a lot- overprotective of one another.

She ran her hand through the younger boy's hair and put her hand on his cheek.

"I hit my foot on Quinn's bedside table like 20 minutes ago, that's all"

"You need ice or something?" Jessie asked bending to inspect for any damage.

"Jess. I'm fine. Go have fun with Devon. I have some work to do. So not too loud"

He looked at her unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Little brother"

"I know I know you're fine" he smiled brightly and winked before going back to his friend. Rachel let out a breath and walked to her room. She walked over to the desk where her laptop sat and turned it on.

* * *

"Knock knock" Quinn said leaning her head into the door. She was carrying a bag on one hand and two beers in the other. Rachel slid back into her chair, away from her laptop. She wasn't sure what time it was, being so engrossed in her work, but her stomach was signaling that it was time to eat.

"Hey" she said to Quinn, motioning for her to come into the room. She put the bag on Rachel's lap and sat on the bed.

"Figured you would forget to eat lunch" she said

"Like I always do" Rachel replied turning to face Quinn who sat on the bed now.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Quinn looked away. She sat back into the bed, looking at the book Rachel was reading.

"Quinn I-"

"How is this book?" Quinn asked interrupting.

"It's pretty good so far"

Silence fell among them again.

"You don't have to say anything Rachel, we're good, we've always been good and we always will be"

"I worry sometimes; I wouldn't want you to think that because I am into guys mostly, that I don't want us to continue what we did last night"

"I want that too Rach, there's no way that you and I can have so much sexual chemistry and chemistry as friends and not make this work. We're both adults here Rach and we both know how not to blur those lines okay?"

Rachel sat in silence, staring at the bag of food. "I should see if Jessie wants some" she said about to stand when Quinn put her hand up.

"Jess is sorted" she replied, having made sure she got enough for the boys. Rachel walked over to the bed with the food and put it between them. "Eat up; you know how you get when you don't eat"

"Always taking care of me"

Quinn took her portion of their lunch. "When Jessie and Devon leave, I'll show you taking care of you"

"Ooooooh I like how that sounds" Rachel said

"Trust me you'll like how it feels and I'll like how it tastes"

**More to come soon.**

**Specks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a while, I know. Here's a new chapter. **

**Happy Reading.**

**Uncomplicated Complications Chapter 6**

"Do you like this one?"

Jessie asked. Since he had been home the two of them rarely got to spend time together. Today happened to be one of those rare days where Jessie didn't have to work and Rachel didn't either. He stood by a clothes rack flipping through dress shirts, picking the better looking ones out and showing them to her. She looked at the blue one he was getting her opinion on answer he held it up to his body.

"Looks like you. I like this red one though, give that a try as well" she said grabbing a couple more in his size and handing them to him.

This was a rare occasion for them as of late, but growing up they both enjoyed each others company enough to take this trip together on more than one occasion. Rachel loved spending time with her brother whenever he was home and this is also gave her a chance to have some sort of say in what he wore while at school.

"I'll be back" he said walking towards the changing room.

Rachel nodded and took her phone out. She dialed the number of the person she wanted to hear.

_**I'd like two cheese burgers with a side of bacon fries. **_

_**Ew, bacon fries?**_

_**What? It could happen.**_

_**Gross. **_

_**How is shopping with the Chosen One?**_

_**My brother is Harry Potter?**_

_**Well he does look pretty hot with those glasses of his. Hold on a second.**_

"How's it going J?" Rachel asked while Quinn spoke to a coworker. He pulled the curtain back revealing a green button down and pair of slacks. He held thumbs up for Rachel in question. She nodded, giving him mirrored thumbs up. He grinned and pulled the curtain closed.

_**Sooooooo Young Berry, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice in my ear at this present moment?**_

_**Just saying hey. I would have called T but your number is before hers in my phone so here we are. **_

_**Okay okay. If that's what you need to tell yourself to get through the day. You two staying in my neck of the woods long?**_

"Jess you wanna grab lunch with Q later?"

He poked his head out, his bare chest barely visible. "Sure, is she paying?" he asked wagging his eyebrow. Rachel shot him a disapproving look, hoping Quinn didn't hear him.

_**Tell Boy Wonder to bite me.**_

"She said it's your turn"

He shrugged pulling his head behind the curtain. "I'm in either way"

_**See you soon.**_

* * *

Quinn flipped through the papers on her desk, sorting them by their importance. Already more than half of the day was gone, yet she felt like she had done a full day's work of 4 or 5 people in that time.

As she tapped her feet in beat with the song playing on her radio. She ignored the dull ache in her muscles from the stress of the job. She started nodding her head along with the new beat starting recognizing it as Weezer's Buddy Holly. Her waist started gyrating in the office chair as the hook came on.

_"Oh wee-ooh, I look just like Buddy Holly"_

_"Oh, oh, and your Mary Tyler Moore_" Jessie and Rachel sang poking their heads through the door.

Quinn's face lit up, discarding the desire to be home in bed that was beginning to creep over her. The brother and sister duo before her continued singing the song along with the radio; Rachel sang the lead while Jessie did the air guitar. Quinn laughed at their antics feeling a nudge from Jessie. She held out her index fingers and started beating the invisible drums as they sang the chorus again.

One of Quinn's coworkers passed her office, stopping short to see the show the three of them were putting on. Jessie got down on one knee playing the air guitar as intensely and dramatically as he could muster. Rachel danced around Quinn who continued playing the drums. They grinned at each other, their voices blending perfectly with one another.

When the sound ended, a round of applause started up. Quinn whipped her head around to see a couple of her coworkers with grins on their faces.

"Who knew you were such a rocker Quinn?" Artie asked leaning against the doorframe.

"We did" Rachel said standing by her side. Artie walked in to the office adjusting his glasses.

The others at the door dispersed as Quinn did introductions. "Artie these are Rachel and Jessie Berry, guys this is Artie Abrams"

"Sup" Jessie said as Artie took Rachel's hand into his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said kissing her knuckles. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand from his, giving him a stern look.

"I'm going to lunch" she said ushering him out of the office. Rachel and Jessie looked at each other and followed Quinn out the door. Artie adjusted his glasses and smiled at Rachel.

"I'm hoping to be seeing much more of you in the future Rachel. Quinn, I'll see you later" Quinn locked her door, pulling the siblings in another direction.

"What's his deal?" Rachel asked looking back to see the man she just met staring down the hall at her. He gave her a wink and walked into an office. Quinn stared at Rachel with a curious look.

"What?" Rachel asked

Quinn shook her head, pressing the down button on the elevator. Jessie looked between the women noticing something different about their dynamic, but letting it go for now.

"Sooooooo where are we eating?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

* * *

A knock at the door drug Quinn from her room; after the day she'd had, she just wanted a nice warm bath, and her bed. She shouted to Tina that she would get it. Tina mumbled something through the bathroom door. She and Mike were doing God knows what in there.

Quinn opened the door to see Rachel standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Hey" she said

"Hi" Quinn replied, stepping away from the door to let her in. Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asked walking over to the couch.

"Tina and Mike are here" Quinn said

She ran her hand through her hair, walking towards her bedroom. She waited for Rachel to come in and closed the door behind them. Once Rachel was in she got into the bed and propped against the headboard.

"Rach, I'm really tired. Is this absolutely important or can we leave it until tomorrow?" Rachel sat on the bed next to her. She saw Quinn's eyes flutter close a little and lay next to the blonde instead.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little off today"

"I think it's one of those things where I'm all energized while I'm working, but that break for lunch made me realize how truly tired I was"

"Fair enough, want me to leave?"

Quinn shook her head, turning away from Rachel as it became harder to keep her eyes open. She mumbled something about Rachel turning the lights off and that was it for her.

Rachel smiled small and pulled the sheet around her friend. She got up to lock the door and turned the light off. She knew her brother wouldn't be looking for her; he and the girl whose name Rachel couldn't remember were on a date and he said something about sleeping over.

Rachel yawned, getting into bed next to Quinn who was beyond being out cold. Her light snores reverberated around the otherwise silent room. As Rachel settled in, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness, seeing Quinn's silhouette in the darkness.

* * *

Quinn let her eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was; what she did know was that she was not alone. Rachel's soft snore reverberated around them.

As Rachel slept, Quinn tried to remember the events that led to them being in bed together. Did they have sex? They couldn't have, Quinn recalled being exhausted and talking to Rachel about something before going to sleep.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, she tried to move without jostling the bed too much. Rachel's legs parted revealing an arousing sight to Quinn. There she was in someone else's bed with her hand in her pants; undoubtedly her fingers were inside her. Quinn wondered just what the hell happened between them, deciding to check it out for herself. She carefully eased Rachel's pants down. Quinn noticed the nakedness of Rachel next to her.

She kneeled before the still sleeping girl, pulling the pants completely off and marveling at the situation they were in. In this moment, it didn't matter that she had to be at work in a couple hours, or that she was still tired. What mattered was that her friend with benefits was in her bed, with her hand on her clit.

Quinn leaned in licking Rachel's slit; looking to see if she would gain a reaction from the girl. Rachel continued snoring so Quinn went back to her task.

After a few licks on the lips of Rachel's pussy, Quinn decided to up her game. She moved Rachel's hand away, attaching her lips to the clit. Rachel writhed beneath her and moaned her name softly. Quinn smiled a little before plunging her tongue deep into Rachel.

Brown eyes shot opened at the feeling of being violated in her sleep. Fighting the urge to scream out, she barely caught the head of blonde hair between her legs.

"Quinn what the hell are you doing?" she whispered between moans

Quinn's eyes met hers; she crawled between Rachel's feet, one knee keeping contact with Rachel's clit.

"I'd hoped it would be obvious. Want me to stop?" she asked pushing her knee a little further, causing friction for Rachel. She licked the underside of Rachel's chin; making random shapes with her tongue.

"God no" Rachel moaned pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good, no interruptions then" Quinn said retreating between her legs. "Just, try not to keep too much noise"

**More to come soon. Sorry about any mistakes made.**

**Specks**


End file.
